From Draco's Point of Veiw
by child-of-the-antichrist
Summary: [complete!] Ron betrays Harry and Hermoine, Draco falls in love and what the hell is up with Ginny?
1. Father's Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Main charactors... if you don't recognise a character that probably means that they belong to me. LOL... Buuuuut I am working on owning Draco Malfoy I heard he's on Ebay LMFAO JOKES please R&R that would make me happy lol  
  
  
  
  
  
Father's Embrace  
  
He fell to the ground; his heart was beating fast. He could hear his father walking towards him once more. He didn't know how much longer he could handle getting thrown into walls. Quickly he hid behind a statue.  
  
"Draco!" a voice called, "get over hear! You must represent me!"  
  
Draco choked back his tears and took a deep breath. He knew his father would find him; Lucius had a sense of intuition. The young Malfoy dug his head into his knees when he felt something pull him. He looked up..  
  
The sun shone upon his pale face. thank god it was the weekend. He could hear the door open but didn't have enough energy to get up.  
  
"Draco," a voice called, "come for breakfast!"  
  
"I'm not hungry," he replied in a painful voice  
  
"But Draco hun come on it's a busy day," she said uncovering him and taping him on the arm.  
  
He let out a yelp of pain and made her jump back.  
  
"Draco what's wrong," she asked worried.  
  
A single tear rolled down his face. The girl - Dori - slowly walked up to him again. She sat on his bed and wiped the tear from his face. Then she took her wand and healed him. He looked up at her and smiled - what a rare sight. She put her hands on his face and pulled him close then whispered in his ear,  
  
"I know."  
  
He just sat there and watched her leave then got up and got dressed.  
  
Everyone was eating when Draco came in.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," Harry called, "Long night?"  
  
The Gryffindor table all laughed for he was still limping. Dori healed the bruises. but she did not heal the pain. Harry was expecting a comeback, but to everyone's surprise he completely ignored him. Dori made everyone shove over so Draco could sit down.  
  
"Your still limping," she whispered, "you must have went through hell if that spell didn't work on you." Maylee looked over at Malfoy than at Harry.  
  
"Potter is the least of my worries right now," he replied poking his food.  
  
"Draco are you eating," Crabbe asked.  
  
"No," he replied handing Crabbe his plate of food then putting his head on the table.  
  
Dori ran hey fingers through his platinum blonde hair and kissed him on the cheek. She had to be careful her love for the "cold hearted" Malfoy was getting way to obvious. 


	2. Quidditch

Draco was walking down the hall towards the Quidditch field with: Maylee Yonge (head cheerleader), Dori Maid (Beater), Marika Malfoy (unknown sister and beater), Crabbe and Goyle (as usual) and Ginny Weasly (unknown admirer to bad Draco hates her).  
  
"Come here hun I know this will hurt but it's protection so you don't get hurt more," Dori said holding out Draco's arm braces.  
  
She braced them tight; Malfoy bit his lip to keep him from screeching. Once they were done they all headed out to meet the rest of the team.  
  
"I'll be cheering for ya," Maylee said as she smacked him on the ass and walked off. He rolled his eyes and continued on.  
  
The teams have all changed a lot.. All the seniors were gone.  
  
The teams were as follows.  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Harry Potter (seeker)  
  
Ron Weasly (chaser)  
  
Leia Mayo (chaser)  
  
Sarah Land (chaser)  
  
Ginny Weasly (beater)  
  
John Longbottom (beater)  
  
Dami Done (keeper)  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Draco Malfoy (seeker)  
  
Daisy Gwor (chaser)  
  
Roy Bean (chaser)  
  
Azrael Biscuit (chaser)  
  
Marika Malfoy (beater)  
  
Dori Maid (beater)  
  
Hanna Way (keeper)  
  
They all got into their positions. Harry stared at Draco with a grin, "You're going down Malfoy!"  
  
"Can I ask a question," Draco replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you rub it in?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The fact that you're better than I Potter. Everyone knows it even I do. Your loved and cared for, famous and pampered like a fucking baby. You don't need to remind me of you betterness and talent; I already know."  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say. He lost all concentration that he didn't even know the snitch was out. Malfoy looked at Potter then zoomed off to get the snitch. Finally Harry snapped out of it and chased after Draco. He smashed into him; Draco choked back the tears and continued to chase after the snitch. Harry parted off and then started to come back in full force aiming strait at his side.  
  
Dori started to chase after Draco repeating to herself, "Please not his side."  
  
Draco looked over' tears started to come down his face as he was potter come closer and closer. He bend forward more on his broom trying desperately to get away.  
  
Harry smashed into Draco's side and caught the snitch. Draco gasped with pain and then fell off his broom. (And they were high I mean high in the air)  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Dori yelled.  
  
Everyone was stunned no one moved; frozen in time as Draco hit the ground.  
  
They all got off their brooms. both teams and headed towards him.  
  
"Move over," madam Hooch called making her way to Draco.  
  
"Is he alright," Dori asked weeping slightly.  
  
Madam Hooch looked up at Dori worried, "go get a nurse!"  
  
Maylee ran up to Dori yelling and crying, "let me come with you!" 


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness  
  
Draco was only half paralyzed now. It's been about a day and a half. His sister Marika has stayed by his side the whole time.  
  
"Draco," she started getting up, "I'm going to get food."  
  
Just as she went out whom was to be standing there but Harry Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here," she snapped at him.  
  
"I. I just came to." he tried to explain.  
  
"Came to what . Kill him? Finish him off," she said agrivated.  
  
"No not at all, your completely wrong,"  
  
"I doubt I'm wrong Potter. You've always wanted the worst for him!"  
  
"But I."  
  
Marika got so mad that she shouted, "But nothing," and bitch slapped him right across the face. And with that she left.  
  
He got up and rubbed his face, reached for the door but then turned around and walked the other way in a big hurry.  
  
"Hermoine," Harry asked walking into the librairy.  
  
"Hermoine," he said again taking a seat beside her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm concerned about Draco," he admitted a little ashamed.  
  
"why's that," she looked at him funny kind of giggling, "because it's your first time knocking someone off their broom and it so happened to be Malfoy?"  
  
"Well Hermoine not really. I don't know much about Malfoy but I know that he's strong enough to withstand that. I mean I've done it before.And when I hit him the first time even though he tried to hide it. he. he was crying. I've never seen him cry."  
  
"Well that would of looked great on him," Hermoine laughed.  
  
"No. listen I saw it. When he was laying on the ground after he fell. His arms were all bruised as well as his side and his leg. and his thigh had gashes on them as though he was whipped and beaten. And before the game started he told me that I was better than him and loved and to stop rubbing that all in."  
  
She looks at him in a slight shock, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I don't know but it means something; may even explain why he acts the way he does. This accident has completely changed the way I look at him," he replied.  
  
Finally Marika returned with Dori. Dori smiled at him and stroked his hair; asleep like the winter's child. She looked up at Marika with a tear.  
  
"Can you keep a secret," she asked  
  
"Of coarse I can," Marika smiled.  
  
"It's about Draco," she started, "I." a single tear rolled down her face, "I am so in love with him; so in love it hurts."  
  
Marika looked at Dori, "I have a feeling he feel's the same way."  
  
Dori laughed, "Draco? Like me? There's so meny beautiful women in hogwarts that love him, want him, would do anything to be with him. Like Maylee. she's so much better than I."  
  
"But that's his opinion isn't it," Marika smiled brightly, "deep down inside he's far from the rude, sarcastic person we've came to know. He too has emotions. he just hides them. But one day the perfect person will come along and will be the key to unlocking his soft side." 


	4. Christmas Kink

Christmas Kink  
  
It was now christmas break. Draco was healed, healthy, and. happy in a kinky sort of way. If you know what I mean.  
  
Not to meny people were there so for the whole holiday they didn't have to dress in uniform. Maylee was there so was Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Marika, Draco, a few people from Raven Claw: Jay Door and Raymire Rodney and a hufflepuff girl: Shayna Turner.  
  
Dori had on a nice green top and green pants with fur on the bottom.  
  
"This food sucks," Maylee commented fooling around with it. But then she nudged Dori.  
  
Im walked Draco in leather pants and a mesh shirt. Every girl was in awe even Hermoine.  
  
Maykee whispered to Dori, "all he needs is a candy can."  
  
Dori rolled her eyes as Maylee tried to get him to sit beside her.  
  
"Hey Dori," he smirked, "I do believe your ass is in my seat."  
  
She smiled and moved over.  
  
Everyone started talking again.  
  
"You look good today," Dori said with an evil smile.  
  
"mMm, I'm not hungery, come for a walk with me," he said pulling her hand.  
  
They walked down a narrow unpopulated hall. Dori stayed behind him admiring his every move when suddenly she got thrown into a wall.  
  
He got right up against her, "I heard you that day."  
  
"What day?"  
  
"The day I was parayzed."  
  
She gasped. he knew. shit she was a dead bitch now..  
  
"Draco. I.. I can explain!"  
  
She was so upset she didn't know when he said "explain what?" if he was mad or something else.  
  
She started to mumble but was soon shushed with a deep kiss. He put his hand behind her back; so close they were almost stitched together. His skin was so soft. oh how she wanted with to never end.  
  
He pulled away abruptly. His cold grey eyes turned a glimmering silver. He put his lips near her ear and whispered, "I love you," then kissed her neck and left. 


	5. Slytherin Commen Room

Slytherin Common Room  
  
It's two days before christmas and everyone's well. rather bored.  
  
"Can you believe those potatoes they gave us," Maylee whinned playing with her Dragon Heartstring wand.  
  
"Their potatoes always suck," Dori added.  
  
Draco intturupted, "It's been what. 300 years now and we've mearly touched the vastness of potatoe potential."  
  
They all laughed but Draco turned away and stood infront of the fire. Roy Bean and Daisy Gwor came in with an unexpected follower. Ginny Weasly.  
  
Draco turned around, "I need to tell someone a very deep secret. this is between all slytherins alright?"  
  
They all nodded and sat down as the saddened Malfoy started his story.  
  
"As you all know my father is a death eater and well. he want's me to do well in Hogwarts. Believe me I try so hard; staying up countless nights working my ass off. But this one night. he got mad at me for getting an 87% on a potions test and when my lowest mark was an 81%. he struck out at me. an beat me. The first time it happened I though maybe he." Draco stopped to wipe his tears then continued, "I thought maybe he had a hard day. but it happened again and more often. This one time he. he was drunk; almost killed me. The latest time it happened when I refused his offer to become a death eater."  
  
There was a gasp but not from a Slytherin, they all turned around.  
  
" I smell a Gryffindor," Daisy said with a little angst.  
  
Malfoy was blown away with anger. He walked over to Ginny.  
  
"GET UP NOW!" he commanded pointing his wand at her.  
  
"What do you think you doing here?" he screamed throwing her down on the grownd.  
  
He stood above her and demanded her to get up again.  
  
"I'm going to tell you the truth Ginny. You are a filthy disgusting poor Weasel. But your in Gryffindor. Now Gryffindors are suppose to me loyal are they not," he started - everyone nodded - he continued, "You heard everything I said didn't you?"  
  
she hesitated and nodded backin up.  
  
He walked closer to her, "And you know what that gives you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"That gives you power Ginny," Malfoy said backing her all the way into a wall, "It's the power to tell, now you wont tell will you Ginny?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Because you didn't hear a single word. as a matter of fact you weren't even here. NOW WERE YOU GINNY," he said as his voice carried in a crescendo.  
  
She squeezed herself back tight against the door.  
  
"ANSWER ME GINNY, YOU WEREN'T HERE NOW WERE YOU GINNY?" he screamed.  
  
"NO!" she cried and ran out.  
  
"She's getting away," Roy yelled.  
  
Draco stopped him from running after her, "She wont tell," he assured him, "She's too scared." 


	6. Framed

Framed  
  
Ginny ran rown to hall crying. Rom stopped her, "What's wrong? Calm down!"  
  
"NO I have to fine Professor Mcgonigall," she screamed.  
  
She finally reached Mcgonigall's office and knocked on it; the door opened.  
  
"Professor Mcgonigall," Ginny said frantically, "I know about what happened to Draco," she weeped.  
  
"Go on." Mcgonigall persuaded.  
  
"Ok. when I saw this I couldn't believe it but I have to tell the truth even if I don't like Draco," she started then wiped her tears and continued, "I hesitated to say this but, it was Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"What," Mconigall cried.  
  
"It's true. Harry when insane. and struck at him. he beat him!"  
  
"This is an outrage," Maconigall yelled....  
  
Harry and Draco were put in the waiting room outside of Mcgonigall's office across from eachother.  
  
"Harry Potter," Mcgonigall called.  
  
He got up and went in. About 10 minutes later he came out his face was red as though he was crying. Malfoy looked at him in an odd worried sort of way but changed his veiwing point when Mcgonigall looked down at him.  
  
"It's alright now. He will be suspended from all extra-ciricular activities for a week," she said.  
  
He looked at her comfuesed but got up and smiled then left.  
  
It was cold and dark out. it was time to goto sleep. 


	7. Blank Stares and Messy Hair

Blank stares and messy hair  
  
Draco woke up to a bunch of people talking and blabbering more than usual. Then he realized why. it was christmas.  
  
"Joy," he mumbled to himself and rolled out of his bed.  
  
Just as he was getting up something pulled him back down again.  
  
"Marry Christmas," she giggled and rolled ontop of him.  
  
He was about to say something but was muffled by a deep lingering kiss. He inhailed it and kissed her back. He could feel his hand gently stroking his side. The kiss became more powerful. She moved his up against the wall and started to unbutton his shirt. He let it fall off of his shoulders. She pressed her body against his and kissed him again. Their bodies shifted back upon the ground. She pute her lips near his neck and started to kiss his it; he let out a slight giggle as she mad her way down to his clean sharp collerbone. He closed his eyes and let the feel of her body take him away. He gripped her brownish black hair and let out a silent moan as they became one.  
  
This beauty, this movement; it was all so new to him. He was a Malfoy. a cold hearted Malfoy. He wasn't suppose to be emotionally connected to sex. Use them and lose them was the family motto; but he didn't seem to fit into that category. He loved her and this ment a lot to him. Everything came to an unfortunate stop. He looked up at her beautiful lime green eyes. She layed her head down on his shoulder. His skin was so soft, so pure, he had a good heart underneath it all.  
  
They heard a voice and footsteps getting closer.  
  
Draco's eyes shot open, "SNAPE," he said in a rather loud tone.  
  
Dori got up and fumbled over everything trying to get dresses. Draco was still looking for his robe when he heard the footsteps stop at the door. Quickly he looked under the bed in which is where it was.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled to himself trying to reach it as the doornob slowely turned.  
  
Snape walked in and saw them standing right infron of the bed; blank stairs and messy hair.  
  
"What were you doing," he smeared.  
  
"ahh. uh. we. we were just." dori stuttered.  
  
Draco hid his wand and made a small cauldren appear with a bit of potion then said, "we were doing our potions homework."  
  
"ahhh," said snape suspitiously, "why is your hair messed up?"  
  
"It blew up," Draco said sounding hopeless pointing at the cauldren.  
  
Dori looked at him amazed.  
  
"That would explain the funny smell. Well I've came to awear you that Harry Potter has been suspended from the quidditch team for a week and your playing them today," he smirked and then left.  
  
Draco looked at Dori with a smile that looked like he was just about to laugh and said, "funny smell."  
  
They both burst into laughter and took hands to walk towards the great hall.  
  
The great hall was full of people; mostly visitors. Hermoine and Ron glaired at Draco as he entered the hall; Harry had his head on the table.  
  
"What's up with them," He asked.  
  
"They think that it's your fault Harry was suspended from the team," Dori replied.  
  
Draco went over to them.  
  
"What do you want," Ron hissed.  
  
"I just came to,"  
  
"Came to what," Hermoine started, "you've got your way. Now he's suspended for a week and you'll finally win over Gryffindor. Good luck now leave."  
  
"but it wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything," Draco replied.  
  
Harry raised his head, "They said I beat you, You told them I BEAT YOU."  
  
"No," Draco shoutded but them calmly said, "you think they would believe me even if I did?"  
  
"Good luck Malfoy," harry gave him a short smile and dropped his head back down to the table. 


	8. Triumph at Last

Triumph at Last  
  
By this time Draco had pretty much forgotten about Harry and was completely focused on the fact that Ginny Weasly was the seeker. He smirked at her as they all got into position.  
  
"So the female weasel has came to take Potter's place," he said in a hissy tone, "Come hither Ginny you know where we stand."  
  
He smirked again and zoomed off. She chased after him; around the goal posts tightly against him. Gryffindor was still winning by 10 points but not for long. John tried to knock Draco off his broom but Draco swayed and John ended up hitting himself in the face.  
  
Draco sneered as Ginny pushed against him but didn't know she enjoyed it, "You'd better do more than that Weasly."  
  
They both dived down, "See you later weasel," he laughed.  
  
Draco put his feet on the broom as he dived faster and steeper then he tucked his head in and flipped off the broom. Landing on the ground firmly he opened his right hand to reveal the snitch and then shot out his other hand and yelled, "come," so the broom shot back into his hand. The Slytherin stand cheered wildly. Draco skipped the population and snuck off to get dressed back into uniform. He started to walk down a narrow unpopular hall when he felt someone touch him then got thrown against the wall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Weasel," he screamed.  
  
"I love you," she yelled, "I framed Harry; I took the seeker position so you could win."  
  
She gave him no time to speak and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Does this seem familiar," she asked yelling and walking towards him, "remember when you threw me on the floor?"  
  
"I would never love such a poor pathetic thing like you," Draco yelled pulling out his wand and slithering backward.  
  
She giggles and smacked the wand out of his hand, "do you really think your wand intimidates me?"  
  
She dropped down on top of him.  
  
"Get off me," he screeched, "Your. your suppose to love Potter!"  
  
"I framed him doesn't that tell you something," she yelled back at him.  
  
--- Meanwhile Ron, Harry and Hermoine were watching in silence and shock ---  
  
She kissed him deep, deep enough to keep him from moving to vigorously. He tongue. was warm and somewhat comforting but he didn't love her; this was wrong. He squirmed trying desperately to get away. She lifted her lips and then pushed down on him ripping his robe slightly. He let out a yelp.  
  
"Stop it," he demanded, "get off me this instance!"  
  
Ron closed his eyes, "I can't watch. my own sister."  
  
"She's gone mad," Harry said silently.  
  
Finally Draco got some room and pushed her off. Frantically her crawled to get his wand and steadily lifter himself up with the support of the wall. She was coming closer to him as he kept backing up.  
  
"Stay away from me," he yelled trembling.  
  
"But I love you," she cried.  
  
He kept backing up but she kept pushing forwards. Finally he turned around and ran away screaming. 


	9. Deck The Halls

Deck the halls  
  
Ron looked at Hermoine and Hermoine looked at Harry then they all looked at eachother as Ginny ran past them crying. The screetch of Malfoy was getting lighter as he probably ran further away. This would for sure be an interesting day back.  
  
"Can't wait untill charms. We sit beside Draco and we need to let him know where on the same level," Harry said.  
  
"Yes but Ginny sits right behind him," Ron said worried.  
  
"This is rediculas; we need to let someone know she framed you," she said looking at Harry.  
  
Ron looked over at her, "but no matter how wrong this is Ginny's my sister and a thing like this will get her expelled!"  
  
"Ron this is wrong," Hermoine yelled.  
  
"Sorry family over friends. It's been fun," ron sniffled back his tears and shoke their hands, "you're on your own."  
  
"Well," Hermoine looked at ron, "what now?"  
  
"Leave it. we don't have proof," Harry said quietly and a little sad, "see you in charms"  
  
Hermoine was left in the middle of the hall alone. She decided that no matter how much he seemed to hate her she would go tell her herself that they are together in this. After all she didn't really like Ginny. Come to think about it she was acting weird even before it all came clear. Thinking again Draco is kind of cut and attractive to ba he can't keep his mouth shut. But hey his hair's really nice, and his tall figure, fair skin was kind of apealing. Whoa what was she thinking?  
  
"I'm just going to tell him I'm on his side and." she turned the corner and paused.  
  
There layed his body on the floor his robe spread out along the floor. His face was pushed into the cold floor and his tears made his skin look broken like a shattered china doll.  
  
She walked towards him, "Draco," she called softly.  
  
"Get away from me mudblood," he snapped quickly hiding his tears.  
  
She knelt down beside him and put her hands on his face; it was so cold and she could feel so much hurt. So much more than what she thought he was.  
  
"I said," he started but then looked up at her; She had a tear running down her face.  
  
"I heard it," she started, "and saw it me and Harry both did."  
  
"Great it'll be all over the school by noon," he mumbled.  
  
"No," she sighed, "I've come to tell you that well. me and Harry are on your side. We. wan't to help you but we need proof, something only you can give. I'm sorry she hurt you and she will pay."  
  
"hurt me," he yelled sitting up, "she tried to rape me!  
  
He got up as quick as he could.  
  
She went up to him calmly, "I know you look down on me because of what I am but, Draco honestly I don't like Ginny. Truly I'd love to see her expelled and the only way we can do that is to prove what she did because she will not get away with it."  
  
He looked at her shocked, "you know what Hermoine? You're not that bad."  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"What," he asked puzzled.  
  
"You. you called me Hermoine," she said shyly.  
  
He began to blush, "oh well. damnit. oh gee looke at the time. I gotta go. um see ya!"  
  
He ran off faster than she's ever seen him run. 


	10. Charms Arn't So Charmed

Draco headed to charms class with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Taking long strides and walking with some sort of impotrance and signifigance like nothin had happened. He couldn't let anyone know something happened he had to be snobby, sarcastic, vein and rude. If he by any chance showed anything different people would for wure know something was up. And worse than the truth. they'd just make rumors.  
  
He walked into class and sat in his seat; did his usual evil smirk at Hermoine and Harry but this time he didn't mean it. Hermoine filled Harry in on the plan so harry wouldn't take anything that Draco said seriously.  
  
There was a substitute. a teacher most everyone hated.. Snape. Draco laughed to himself. It was rainy and a great day to learn how you use charms to protect yourself from the rain.  
  
"Take your wands out and make sure it stays right by your side," Snape directed.  
  
"Now listen closely. First you take your wand hand and shoot it strait out to the side and say Mildluous. Then take your wand and shoot it right infront of you at a 90 degree angle and say Homiuous. Last put your hand straight up and say Dimio. Once that's done in sequince you will see silver sparkles around you when that happenes go into the rain.  
  
They all did what he said. Longbotton and Goyla ran right back in soaking wet, Daisy stayed for a while but it wore off. Oventially the only ones left were Draco, Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Very good," Snape clapped, "Now I suggest a duel First Potter and Granger then Malfoy plays the winner."  
  
They both stood straight infront of eachother and raised their wand infront of their face, then shot it down bye there side, turned around and walked five steps into position.  
  
"Mionella," Harry yelled as a streak of yellow colour raced towards Hermione. She blocked it and sent it back. He bloked it and yelled, "Dio," it hit her because it was too fast but it didn't do what she expected it to do. Her pants fell down! Hermione ran inside blushing.  
  
Malfoy was next and did the same process. Up when the wands infront of their faces.  
  
"Don't be pulling my pants down or anything like that Potter," Draco laughed.  
  
"I have something worse planned for you," Herry replied in the same humor.  
  
"Hadono," Harry yelled. Draco blocked it and sent it back. Harry tried to block it but he couldn't and it hit him. Up he flew slowley then plunked fast down right on his ass. Harry looked at him Draco.  
  
"Give up," he wispered.  
  
Harry gave a slight signal and got up and left. Draco followed Snape smirked and patted him on the back. 


	11. Proof

"You beat him," Goyal laughed, "that was great!"  
  
Malfoy took in the comment and smirked.  
  
"Well I guess we'll meet later. I have some personal business to do," he smiled and waited for them to go out of sight so he could change directions.  
  
"Hermoine," Draco yelled as he saw her and Harry come out of the library.  
  
Harry looked at Hermoine shocked, "he called you by your first name."  
  
"I told you Harry, he's not that bad of a guy," he said smiling at Draco.  
  
"I found a way," Draco said.  
  
"For what," She asked.  
  
"To prove Harry's innocence and what Ginny did to me," he said smirking.  
  
"What," Harry asked intrigued.  
  
"The camera's," Draco simply replied.  
  
They both looked up. Hermione replied, "Of coarse. It was only 3 days ago, they keep the tapes for a week."  
  
"That's incredible," Harry muttered, "I didn't even know they had security cameras"  
  
They ran upto Dumbledor's office and knocked on the door.  
  
Dumbledor opened it, "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," he paused when he saw a pale platinum blonde, "and Mr. Malfoy,"  
  
"Dumbledor," Draco Started, "I. that is we have proof that Harry is innocent."  
  
Dumbledor's face looked dumbfounded, "come in."  
  
Hermoine butted in, "We have to get the security tape in the cut off hall near the Herbology class for Saturday."  
  
"Alright," Dumbledor said.  
  
They headed up to the old abandoned DADA class that was now the security room.  
  
"What day was it again," Dumbledor asked.  
  
"Saturday," Hermoine replied.  
  
Dumbledor put in the tape and fast-forwarded it to the part. Draco turned away in fear to watch it. Albus Dumbledor turned it off quickly and turned around.  
  
"Immediate explosion," he yelled in an outrage. 


	12. The Stone

The Stone  
  
Time went by. Ginny was expelled, Ron became enimies to Harry and Hermoine, Draco crossed over and befreinded Harry and Hermoine but mad it still unnoticable. Dori and Draco's love was stronger than ever and today was the Yule Ball.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall with Crabbe and Goyal by his side laughing at every pitiful girl that gravels at his feet to goto the Yule ball.  
  
"boo," came a fimiliar voice.  
  
Draco turned around and laughed, "you know who I was just thinking about?"  
  
"Me of coarse," she laughed.  
  
"Yea and then I stopped and thought. why is it always you that I can't get out of my head?"  
  
"Are you deniying the fact that you're madly in love with me?"  
  
"Who ever said that?"  
  
"Draco is in denial, that maked me horny."  
  
"does it turn you on?"  
  
"mMm yes it does."  
  
"Goto the ball with me."  
  
She backed up, "What?"  
  
Draco repeated slowely, "I'd like it if you would goto the ball with me."  
  
Her eyes sparkled, "I'd love to!"  
  
They kissed right there infron of everyone. All the girls stopped and satched (some cried) as they both went down the hall together.  
  
The day passed fast soon it was time to get ready for the ball. Draco came out and waited for Dori. She came out with a blood red dress that had no sleves. Her hair was messily put up, she had matching red gloves and highheels. She was gorgous. He put his arm out and she took it.  
  
They danced together the whole night, and never left eachothers side.  
  
He looked into her eyes, so close her beauty. She was stunning, amazing, talented and all his.  
  
"I have something for you," he said putting something in her hand and closing it tightly.  
  
She opened her hand and saw a beautiful bright red stone.  
  
"this is a promise stone," he said, "my promise is that I will be true and love you and only you. Only if this promise is broken will the stone fade and break."  
  
Dori looked at him speechless, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you love me," he replied pulling her in to kiss her; she didn't have a chance.  
  
She put her arms around his neck. he was stunning, amazing, talented and all hers. 


End file.
